The Nightmare
by unubear
Summary: Erza awakes from a nightmare, and all she can sense is him...


It was late when Erza awoke in a cold sweat. Her nightmares still danced around in her head, taunting and teasing, a single tear rolling down her cheek as his image engraved itself in her mind. Jellal…. Her nightmare was so realistic, she swore she could feel his presence. His smell, his aura, it seemed to fill her room, to stain the air. His evil, draining presence.

A scuffling noise came from the window as the curtains brushed against the wooden frames, the wind making them dance in an ominous way, making her shiver and pant heavily. Did she close the window before she slept? Is someone inside the house?

Her questions were answered in a split second as a hand covered her mouth, tugging her sharply backwards into a firm embrace. Her brown eyes widened and then grew dark with fear, as that same presence overwhelmed her. Jellal…. No… It can't be…

Her struggling was in vain, she knew she could not escape while like this, while his scent suffocated her, while she could feel his breath upon her skin, the hair on her neck prickling with every exhale. Her sweaty palms that grasped his tense arm were no match. Not this time. Not with him.

He could feel her trembling beneath his touch, and a small smirk appeared across his face. "Erza…." He whispered softy into her ear. Her heart panged painfully, and she swallowed loudly, so very afraid of this man. His hands tightened their grip against her jaw, forcing her to let out a muffled cry.

"Erza…. You are so beautiful…" He almost sounded in pain, like he was filled with regret, but Erza could sense the darkness as well. She knew this still wasn't the real Jellal. He was still possessed by absolute darkness, and she knew he couldn't fight it. She couldn't fight it either, even though she wanted so much to save him.

Jellal's hands suddenly made their way to her throat, squeezing down on her violently, forcing her to her knees. Her cry was cut off as the grip tightened, her sight wavering and blurring with tears, her gaze slowly turning black. All she could make out was the light from her window, and only barely. He wasn't trying to kill her just yet. She was held on the brink of consciousness.

"Please….. Save me Erza…. You have to…. help me…." She felt a tear fall onto her shoulder, rolling down her shoulder blades, making her hair stand on end. Jellal was crying. His sobs grew louder as he strangled her harder, making her hands tremble against his, her mouth open in a silent scream.

The fingers pushing into her neck softened, and she gasped for air loudly, her throat being scratched inside with every breath. She turned her watery gaze to Jellal, but everything was so dark. She tried moving, but she hadn't enough strength, and she fell right to the floor in a gasping heap.

His dark eyes stared her down, outlined with tears, his lips trembling as he spoke. "I'm sorry… Erza, I'm scared…. I don't…. want to hurt anyone… anymore…"

His faced convulsed into a scary grin after those last words were uttered, and his eyes became wide as he stood before her, a sharp gleam of moonlight reflected in them. Although she could barely speak, she managed to whisper quietly.

"I… believe in…. you… Jellal…."

A sharp pain shot through her body as a swift kick was delivered to her stomach. Her cry of pain was met by a bellowing laugh that rang through her eardrums. He crouched to her level and sighed, sounding almost annoyed.

"Of course you do. After all, you love me, don't you?" She could feel the grin on his face pierce right through to her heart, making it ache and throb. "No… I c-can't…." Her voice small and tiny, so unlike the Erza everyone knows and sees. Only he can do this to her. It's his fault she is weak and afraid.

"It's okay, Erza," He said as he stroked the side of her face almost lovingly, his eyes running over her features , taking in the detail of the beautiful girl before him. "I love you too. I love you so much," Tears welled up at his words, but she had to convince herself. It's not real, she thought. It's not real…. It's not him… It's not the real Jellal…

He ran his fingers through her hair and lifted a handful of the scarlet locks to his face. He inhaled deeply, and gave it a kiss, before grabbing her waist, pulling her into his embrace. So warm, she thought, as his scent swam through her mind, making her feel heavy and dizzy, his scent was so good…

"I'm not going to kill you Erza," He said calmly, his hands becoming firmer around her. "Well, not yet anyway. I still need you for when everything is completed," She knew he was referring to the Tower of Heaven, which made her hopeful knowing it must not be done yet.

"Tonight," he continued, "I've come to see the person I love….to make her mine… and only mine…" His words jolted through Erza's body, fear replacing that former hope. "Y-you…. You can't…." She gasped in horror. She pushed away from him quickly, only to be pinned to the floor on her stomach by the blue haired Jellal.

He laughed at her. "I will become one with you, Erza Scarlet…. And you will become one with me… You cannot fight me,"

"I… I am saving myself! Please, you mustn't…."

He raised his eyebrows, and a different aura surrounded him. He slid her hands above her head, holding them there with one hand, as his other moved down her waist gracefully. He was angry, a dark shadow appearing under his eyes.

"Saving yourself? No, that won't work. I will not share with anyone, especially none of those Fairy Tail pieces of garbage. Is it that dragon? Or maybe that ice mage…."

She felt his hand travel down her hips delicately, reaching her underwear, tugging it down forcefully with a small laugh. Erza felt his breathing grow slightly rapid, and she could feel his bulge push down against her. He's…. He's going to rape me….

"Tell me who it is, Erza," He whispered menacingly into her ear, giving her earlobe a small nibble in the process, enjoying the feeling of her body quivering beneath his, knowing he couldn't defy his lust much longer.

"J-jellal…" She breathed with a tremble. "The r-real J-jellal…"

His grip tightened around her wrists, making the tips of her finger go numb. She heard the sound of his zip un-do, his hand then making its way to grasp her thigh. He let out a small laugh that reminded her of a demon, making Erza's skin prickle.

"I am Jellal. I am the only Jellal. My goal's may have changed me from what I was, but this is still all me. You are a fool, Erza…"

He pushed his hard member against her bare thigh, and she cried out, struggling and squirming, but his weight made it impossible for her to get away. His small giggles continued as he pressed his body against her more, enjoying the fear he was injecting her with.

"All of me still wants you, Erza. Even though you abandoned me those years ago, I still want all of you… Every part of me…."

With those words, he adjusted his throbbing dick to sit against her entrance, pushing in slowly, enjoying the small vibrations from the shaking redhead below him, her fear making him more and more aroused. He let out a sigh as his tip passed through, her tight virgin walls clenching around him.

Her cry of agony made him smile, happy that he could take her virginity for himself. He felt her fingers splay out as he pushed his length deep within her, the warmth consuming him almost completely. He chuckled and rocked his hips slightly, pushing the last of himself into Erza.

Her tears streamed down from one eye, her face with a pained expression, yet she looked almost unconscious. Her eyes were dark, and her lips were slightly parted. Small tears decorated her pale skin, and her red hair hung down like curtains.

"Look Erza….. We are one… Do you feel happy?" he scoffed, waiting for her reaction. She said nothing, laying there in silence, pissing him off with her lack of response. He pulled back a little, and slammed himself back inside her, pushing her hair off her face gently. Her eyes were filled with so much fear now that she could see him properly.

His hair hung down his face, his eyes drowning her with his lustful stare. She could see the muscles in his arm tense with every small thrust, and his heavy breath brushed against her face. His throat let out a growl as he quickened his pace, grinding himself into her helpless body.

"There are a lot of people… that would envy me," Jellal breathed as he continually slammed himself between Erza's legs, leaning down to inhale the sweet scent of her soft hair, planting small kisses down her neck as he nuzzled himself into her.

He could sense her holding back her sounds, trying not to react to him or his actions. It was amusing. He wanted to see all of those facial expressions she never showed to anyone. He wanted them all for himself. He wanted to play with her, to make her cry, to make her beg, to moan in pleasure and pain at the same time. He wanted her to say his name.

"But this body is all mine, and I won't share with…anyone…." He withdrew himself slowly, releasing his grip on her, using his hands to cup her face, to lift his gaze at him. His eyes were still tinted with that dangerous lustful stare, but there was something softer behind that look as well. That familiar look let down her guard for just the spilt second that Jellal needed to push her onto her bed, forcing her to look up at the man above her.

He sat between her thighs, his still hard cock twitching, wanting to be back inside her. His arms held down hers, and he licked his lips quickly. Moonlight washed over her tear stained face, and despite it all, she still held a determined expression.

"My, my" He chuckled, his nails digging into her arms as he examined her expression more and more. "That look is annoying…" He tilted his head down and kissed her forehead softly. Erza's heart pounded, she was getting confused at his constantly changing moods. It made her happy, and then afraid. It was almost like having a heart attack.

"You won't be able to stay quiet for much longer," He continued, his eyes piercing right into hers, her being unable to look away. Seeing these eyes so contorted with darkness almost made her weep, but she knew she had to remain strong and not let him get his way. She was going to defeat him, not in a fight of strength, but in a fight of willpower.

"You are going to make this hard for me, aren't you?" He said, his face half blacked out from the light from the window. "You can resist all you like, Erza…. But I will play with you for as long as I need until you give me what I want…" He rubbed his aching length against her used entrance, teasing her enough to see a small tinge of shame rush across her face.

He didn't let this go unnoticed, and with that look from her, he slid himself back within her tight walls, the pressure from them clenching around him. He saw her look away, closing her eyes, squeezing them shut so tightly.

"Look at me Erza," He said with a ragged growl as he pushed himself in and out of her hotness, the feeling being almost overwhelming. "Watch me as I stain that innocence of yours…" He became faster, his thrusts hitting her deep inside, one after the other, making her pale body tremble, her breasts beneath her shirt bouncing in a lovely rhythm. A hand found its way to the back of her head, pulling the hair sharply, making her eyes flash open.

Jellal panted with a smirk, his muscles slightly tugging at the jacket he was wearing, tense from the excitement. Seeing Erza's face with so much pain, not just physical pain, but emotional pain as well made him nearly come then and there. Only I can see these expressions from her…

He arched his head back, give a low groan. "I'll… I think I'll come soon…." He said quietly, looking back down at her. She shook her head with a frightened expression. 'No… p-please…." He placed his lips upon hers, kissing her rough and passionately, slipping his tongue through her lips as she gasped in shock. Her taste was so sweet, and her mouth was so warm…

"I'll do it inside you…" He said as he pulled away from her, her taste still on the tip of his tongue. "I'll do it unless you beg me not too…" She could feel him twitching inside of her, knowing that he was ready, and that he probably would come inside of her unless she followed his will.

"P-please…" She started, her voice weak. "Please….. J-jellal…. Don't do it I-inside…"

He laughed at her, and pounded against her harder. Her voice failed her this time, and a small gasp escaped her lips. "Not good enough…. Say "Jellal, I love you". Say it with conviction as well, or you might just end up pregnant….."

Her voice trembled as she muttered his words.

"I-I love y-you, J-jellal…"

He pulled back on her hair harder, his stomach feeing weird after hearing her words, knowing he was going to be done soon. "Again… Say it again…"

"Jellal, I l-love you!"

Her cry rang out through the room as he emptied himself inside of her. He didn't plan on it, but her words struck him to the core. He had defeated her; he had made her succumb to him. His look of satisfaction couldn't be concealed.

Erza's tears seeped down her face freely, her inner thighs sweaty and sticky with Jellal's fluids. She looked up into his eyes, and saw him looking down at her with that dark aura, yet with a loving stare. He smiled and kissed her softly, before pulling himself off her bed.

"I love you too, Erza….."

And just like that, he was gone.


End file.
